Electronic enclosures including data storage systems frequently emit undesirable electronic magnetic radiation, commonly referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). The ever increasing complexity of modern computer systems and information networks has made the ability to comply with EMI emission requirements more difficult. For example, increased higher operating frequencies have resulted in increased EMI emissions from computer systems. In some cases, large amounts of energy are released at the interconnect location of the system to the outside world. This includes at the location of interconnect technologies such as SFP (small form factor pluggable) cages for fiber optic pluggable transceivers. These connector housings are typically internally shielded, but are known sources of EMI, making enclosure shielding difficult.
Regulations set forth by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) do not permit products to emit EMI above pre-defined thresholds. Thus, containment and reduction of EMI is required for a variety of information handling system components, including data storage systems, in order for such systems to be certified by the FCC.
Several methods currently exist for EMI reduction and containment in data storage systems. One conventionally utilized method for EMI reduction and containment is the use of various gaskets and shields that are installed in high EMI emitting locations throughout the system. In addition, enclosure designs are configured to reduce the amount of seams and gaps that can act as transmitters for EMI. Board level shielding approaches entail the use of faraday cages located over and above high energy PCB (printed circuit board) components.
Common disadvantages associated with the currently available methods entail increased part counts, increased costs, and increased assembly labor rates. Ultimately, designers are limited in the approaches to EMI shielding. Limited space for internal shields, higher chip frequencies, and other design constraints leave little alternatives for EMI shielding and gaining FCC compliance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce and constrain EMI in accordance with desired standards without affecting the internals of the data/computer system.